ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-39747496-20191018000101/@comment-36791131-20191018222650
+Jasminej01 and +DisneyChannelStar14 I AGREE WITH Y’ALL! (This is gonna be a long rant excuse me lmao) The way AM fans(especially on Instagram)are treating Bunk’d and RH’s renewals is EXACTLY the way that Girl Meets World fans treated GMW’s cancellation/Bizaardvark’s S2 renewal back in 2017! Yes I am aware that GMW and B-vark are in 2 different eras but GMW’s cancellation and B-vark’s renewal were almost at the same time. GMW’s fans who preached “diversity” and “life lessons” BASHED B-vark for being a “brainless iCarly ripoff” and “not deserving a season 2 while GMW deserved season 4”. AM and GMW’s fanbases are similar as both fanbases didn’t forgive Disney Channel when their shows were cancelled after season 3 and kept protesting for GMW and AM to be renewed or moved to Freeform or Netflix. And yes, it sucks that Andi Mack’s fans(especially on Instagram)are literally bashing EVERY SINGLE OTHER DISNEY SHOW when they get renewed for season 4. As for the shows themselves, I personally prefer RH and B-vark. Bunk’d seasons 1 and 2 were the best seasons, I liked season 3, and while it does suck the Ross kids were taken off for season 4 the season itself isn’t that bad, even though they chose Crazel instead of literally ANY of the old characters besides Lou to come back but that’s better than nothing! But just bc I am saying all of this doesn’t mean I didn’t like AM and GMW which I still liked alot! And I was VERY mad when B-vark didn’t get a season 4(considering I am a fan of the show). In addition to AM B-vark(regardless of its haters, seasons 1 and 2 were in fact capable of surpassing 1.00 viewers)and GMW, MANY successful shows were cancelled after season 3. Shake It Up, ANT Farm, Dog With a Blog, KC Undercover,and Stuck In The Middle were successful(although I personally hated season 3 of ANT Farm and wish season 2 had a proper series finale at the end)and THEY all didn’t get renewed for season 4! They got cancelled after season 3 just like AM B-vark and GMW! And to make matters worse The Lodge(which I hate plus it’s not even American), Best Friends Whenever, I Didn’t Do It, My Babysitter’s a Vampire(same as TL but wasn’t a Disney show it was either Family Channel or Teletoon), and Sonny With a Chance, which all may not have been successful in terms of ratings(except for SWAC, MBAV, and maybe also TL plus BFW and IDDI season 1)but they had big fanbases, yet they were all cancelled after season 2 WITHOUT PROPER ENDINGS, Fast Layne was cancelled after just 8 episodes without a proper ending but then again it was meant to be a limited series. At least everything renewed for season 3 had proper endings and their fanbases should’ve been greatful(I sure am). Conclusion of this part of the rant-Even the shows with the highest fanbases won’t make it to seasons 3 or 4. Back to my main topic, 100% agreed with +Jasminej01 and +DisneyStar14 and AM’s fanbase’s behavior when it got cancelled is EXACTLY that of GMW’s when it got cancelled. I think AM’s fanbase(especially on Instagram)is gonna practically go to war with Disney Channel and lash out on literally every next show to get renewed for another season. (This was a REALLY long rant lmao sorry but it’s really long and I do agree with y’all)